


小狗饲养指南【上】

by Cecilia_ZZZ



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_ZZZ/pseuds/Cecilia_ZZZ
Summary: 大平祥生与mob一起养小狗的致郁文学
Kudos: 1





	小狗饲养指南【上】

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写的中二文学  
> 【预警】：【有狗】【有狗】【有狗】

【上】  
大平祥生在一片黑暗中醒来，后颈剧烈的疼痛让他说不出话，眼前一片黑暗。他缓了好一阵才平复下来，仔细思考自己的处境。眼睛被什么东西遮住了，脸颊贴在冰冷的水泥地上，双手双脚均被束缚了起来。他竭力调整因紧张而有些凌乱的呼吸，视觉被剥夺的情况下，他只能运用其他感官来判断自己的所在。周身死一般的寂静，连一丝风声都没有，唯一环绕在耳边的是自己心脏狂跳的声音。空气里弥漫着一股积久不散的霉味和铁锈味，他毫无头绪，未知的恐惧让他捆在身后的双手紧张地握成了拳。  
他试图悄悄地活动自己的手脚，被捆得太久了，手指尖已经开始发麻发木。他小心翼翼地动作着，生怕弄出大动静，引来那个不知位于何处的犯罪者。疲惫与焦急使得汗珠从额角一滴滴滑落，可是捆他的人手法着实不错，他废了半天的劲也没能让手腕松动半分。第一次，大平祥生有些痛恨自己骨节分明的修长双手。坚持了好一会儿，大平祥生终于脱力，无奈停下了挣扎。疼痛与饥渴在不断地削减着他的体力，他全身都难受极了。  
“好的，一个小时零四分，真是辛苦你了。”突然，自己侧方传来了一个陌生的男声。那声音粗粝喑哑，像树皮被剥落时发出的声嘶力竭的挽留。大平祥生一惊，将头转向声音的源头，问道：“你是谁，想要什么？我没有钱，也没有与人结过仇，你找错人了吧。”一开口，嗓音干涩得把他自己都吓了一跳。他想起自己是在从舞室回家的路上被绑走的，他非常后悔那天晚上贪心地抄了近路，拐进了一个昏暗的小巷，毕竟他从没想过自己这一身寒酸的打扮也能引来歹意。  
男人嗤笑了一声，站起身，缓缓走到大平祥生面前。皮鞋敲击地面的声音不紧不慢地回荡在房间里，他一步步踏在冷硬的地上，也踏在大平祥生的心上。大平祥生感觉到有人靠近的气息，下意识地往后面躲了躲，却冷不及地被抓住头发，一把提了起来。头皮一阵阵的刺痛让他皱起眉头，紧接着脸上一阵冰凉，金属在皮肤上划过的触感让大平祥生一动也不敢动。男人用一把窄窄的水果刀拍了拍大平祥生的侧脸，将自己的头凑过去，浑浊的气息吐在大平祥生被蒙住的眼睛上，语气有些诡异的兴奋：“没有弄错，等的就是你哦，我漂亮的孩子。”

男人粗暴地将大平祥生吊在房间里，然后转过身，在自己的工具箱里开始挑挑拣拣。大平祥生逐渐绝望起来，他束手无策，只好在心里卑微地祈求一切可以祈求的人或神，只盼哪个能路过他，施与一丝慈悲，助他打碎这场真实的噩梦。男人终于挑出了一把剪刀，他拿着，一点点地将大平祥生身上的衣服剪成了碎布。大平祥生听着剪刀的咔嚓声，他的身体偶尔触碰到冰冷的刀身，微微颤抖着，他总觉得那个变态下一秒就会突然变脸，随手在自己身上捅出个洞。  
伴随着最后一声刀落，大平祥生此时一丝不挂地立在房间中央。男人放下手里的剪刀，拿起喷雾在大平祥生的全身上随意地喷出一堆雪白的泡沫，随后用剃须刀一点点地将大平祥生身上的体毛仔细地除去，如一个苛刻的雕塑家，在精心对待自己珍贵的艺术品，可惜大平祥生感受不到男人的用心，他只知道刀片在自己身上游走，心里满是担忧自己是否下一秒便会被一刀切开皮肤。他连呼吸都不敢太用力，生怕自己一个不小心就朝刀片上撞去。在这样的焦虑下，缺水感逐渐明显起来，他伸出舌头，艰难地舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇。男人将他全身都清理了一遍，甚至连股间也不放过，臀瓣被掰开，大平祥生从里到外都被人看了个透。做完这一切，男人愉快地摸了摸他光滑的肌肤，站了起来，看到他干裂的嘴唇，有些不好意思地拍了拍自己的头：“哎呀，我忘了给你喂水，真是太失格了。”说着他走到房间的一角，接过一根橡胶水管，拧开水龙头，直接浇向大平祥生的身体。猝不及防被冰冷强烈的水流击中身体，大平祥生又冷又痛，他拼命地左右晃动身体，想躲开来自未知方向的袭击。男人一边冲洗着他身上的泡沫，一边嘲道：“不是渴了吗？喝水啊。”说着便朝大平祥生的头上，脸上冲去。大平祥生被冷水呛得不停地咳嗽，但喉咙却不由自主地吞咽着偶尔漏进去的水珠。眼罩吸了水后紧紧地贴在他的眼皮上，又因重力缓缓下滑，大平祥生的视线里透进了一丝微弱的光，此时男人走上前，干脆地将眼罩摘了下来，大平祥生缓缓睁开眼，伴随着光线映入眼帘的，还有一个男人的身影。  
那是一个衣冠楚楚的中年男人，平整的西装与干净锃亮的皮鞋向外人呈现着他社会精英的身份，可惜那副平平无奇的五官及大腹便便的啤酒肚显得他猥琐又油腻。久未视物的双眼一片模糊，但大平祥生还是倔强地抬起头，眼神凶狠地瞪着面前这个不太清晰的人影。男人看着他那双原本温和得有些懦弱的下垂眼因愤怒和疲惫而充斥着血丝，兴奋地吹了个口哨，然后他掐住大平祥生的脸颊，强迫他张开嘴，将水管径直塞进了他的嘴里。大量的水顺着食道流入了他的胃里，还有一些来不及吞咽的被咳进了鼻腔和气管，他感到鼻子里和肺里火辣辣的疼，不自觉地流下了眼泪。男人怕他被呛死，急忙移开了水管，一边走过去关掉水龙头，一边抱怨着他浪费水资源。  
大平祥生用力地将气管里的水咳出来，伴随着呼吸一点点变得平稳，身体里的疼痛逐渐缓过来。他抬起头，眼神迷茫地环顾四周，这间暗室不算太大，墙壁上空荡荡的，连一扇窗户都没有，正对着自己的是房间里唯一一扇门，也是他唯一的希望。在男人没有动作的时候，他尽可能地放松身体获得片刻的休憩，只希望能抓住机会，一口气逃离这个地狱。此时男人从房间的角落推过来一张拘束椅，将大平祥生拖到上面，捆好手脚，然后强行打开他的双腿，让他门户大张地面对自己。大平祥生本以为经历过刚才的事情，自己的羞耻心已趋近于零了，却还是受不了亲眼见证这一切。他闭上眼，转过头去，做起了鸵鸟。男人倒也不在意这样的逃避，他不紧不慢地戴上一副橡胶手套，拿起一根注射器，在插口处仔细地涂好润滑油，随后把大平祥生的穴口也涂上一些，慢慢地将注射器送了进去。大平祥生被手指触碰的时候心里响起了警钟，他有些知道接下来会遭遇什么样的对待了，他觉得恶心又肮脏，浑身上下都写满了抗拒。他被强硬地扒开了臀缝，伴随着注射器的头部被插入身体，温水一点点地被挤入他身体内部，从来没被进入过的直肠反射性地想将液体排出，但是男人用手将注射器坚定地堵在穴口处，让液体无处可去。大平祥生感受到肠子开始不受控制地蠕动着，他要被这股迫切的排便感压垮了。他紧紧地闭着眼睛，眉头痛苦地纠结在一起，死死地咬着嘴唇，身上很快就满是汗水。他的肚子开始有些刺痛，但那作恶的水还在源源不断地增加。他的嘴唇已经被自己咬破了，一股铁锈味流进嘴里，他有点呼吸不畅，心跳在不断加速。大平祥生心里恨极，默默地用尽自己所知的恶毒词语来咒骂这个疯子，好让自己的意识保持清醒。  
男人将里面的液体全部注进去后，一点点地抽出注射器，又抽了满满一管水进去。这样的动作重复了五次以后，他终于放下了手中的注射器，然后赶在液体被排出前迅速地为大平祥生戴好一个肛塞。他将手覆在大平祥生微微隆起的小腹上，一边轻按，一边自我陶醉：“哎，世上怎么会有我这么善良的主人呢？怜惜你第一次，只给你注了一半的液，感动吗？啊，我可爱的小狗，遇见我是你多么大的幸运啊。”那抑扬顿挫的语调与矫揉造作的措辞，像是在上演一场劣质的舞台剧，此时大平祥生正咬紧牙关忍受着腹内的绞痛，他紧紧地抿着嘴，不让一丝示弱的呻吟流出。男人自己还在絮絮叨叨着，大平祥生听不进去他说的一个字，他太痛了，他立时恨不得自己能干脆地晕过去，好少受一些这样的苦楚。不知道过了多久，大平祥生已经有点神志不清了，他眼前一片金星，一股强烈的晕眩感袭来，他忍不住开始呕吐，可是他已经很久没进食了，吐出来的都是刚才喝进去的清水。见状，男人终于把肛塞抽出来，按着大平祥生的肚子让他进行排泄。在释放的那一瞬间，大平祥生心里最后的一丝尊严也被打破了。肚子里的秽水先是抑制不住地喷涌而出，甚至前端也忍不住一起失禁，漏出一些尿液。然后水流渐渐变小，淅淅沥沥地淋在身下的床上，又一滴滴地坠落在地上。房间里回荡着那丢人的声音，空气里蔓延着排泄物的异味，大平祥生死死地闭着眼，眼角隐隐有些湿润。男人满意地看着他的反应，走过去，伸手摸了摸大平祥生软软的金发，拍着他的头安抚道：“别怕，现在小狗里里外外都是干净的了。主人不会嫌弃你。”他打开水龙头，用水管将床上的脏污冲刷干净，又重复灌了几次，直到最后排出来的清水干干净净，然后将大平祥生从上面拖下来，推倒在地上，把他摆成母狗交配的姿势，拉开自己的裤链，从背后骑了上去。男人没受什么阻碍便顺利地插进了大平祥生已经松软下来的肠道里。温暖湿热地包裹着他的滋味让他爽得头皮发麻，他抓着大平祥生的头发，忍不住激烈地地抽动起来。狭小的房间里回荡着肉体撞击的声音及啧啧的水声，大平祥生两眼失神地瘫在地上，周身是他刚刚排出来的污水。他对男人卖力的撞击毫无反应，甚至懒得发出一丝痛呼去取悦身后的男人，只有微微颤抖的腿根显示着他的下身还是有知觉的。男人弯下腰，双手伸到前面，毫不怜惜地胡乱抓摸着他的胸口。这个变态甚至还凑到他的耳边，嘴里骂着他淫荡，把他叫做母狗，说些让他生小狗之类的下流话。  
大平祥生也是第一次听到这种荤话，觉得屈辱的同时，却不由得想着做个狗倒也不错，狗不必去考虑什么人的尊严与自由，那么他也可以毫无负担地坦然面对自己如今的遭遇。可他是个人啊，被侮辱到这个地步，他又如何才能撑下去。若是此时发发狠，一头撞死在这里，一切便倒也结束了。但他不敢死，因为这种低劣的男人而毫无尊严地死在一间狭小的地下室里又怎么对得起一个人辛辛苦苦将他养大的母亲。他的母亲，那是个比自己还要善良还要温柔的女人，可是善良有什么用呢，母亲善良了那么多年也未曾过上安稳舒适的日子，而他一直循规蹈矩地生活着，却不见得生活馈赠他多少的幸福。  
得不到回应的男人有些烦躁，他放过了大平祥生快要被磨破皮的乳头，手转向了青年自始至终一直垂在身下的性器。很快，那具年轻的身体不受控制地勃起了。男人非常开心，他的小母狗也能和他一同体会这至高无上的快乐，他洋洋自得，觉得自己可真是一个慈爱的主人。  
大平祥生感受到血液不由自主地往下身涌动，来自肉体的背叛让他心中的无力感到达了顶峰。他那仅剩的人类尊严正与放弃抵抗的消极想法剧烈地抗争着。他那不太聪明的小脑瓜里生平第一次权衡起了生命与尊严的重量。  
男人见他也勃起了，便双手抓住他的腰，沉下身体，开始加速冲刺，在一次重重的挺身里将精液射进了大平祥生的深处。男人喘着粗气，缓缓地抽动着，确保精液能洒遍他肚子里的每个角落，随后小心翼翼地抽出来，又为青年带好了肛塞。他满足地拍着身下的人的屁股，看着对方因脱力而瘫倒在地上，笑着说：“好好含着，含得久了就能怀上小狗了。”心满意足间，他看见青年的阴茎还未疲软下去，便伸出手，富有技巧地撸动他的茎身，又去刺激他脆弱的龟头。大平祥生在这样强烈的抚慰下很快射了出来，精液洒落在身前的水泥地上。男人蹲下身，用手指蘸取了一些，将它抹在大平祥生的脸上，拍拍他的面颊，温柔地说：“快点努力怀上吧，以后我会对你更好，也许还能把你放出来。”他将手上的液体随意地在大平祥生的身上蹭干净，顺手帮他解了绳索，转头离开了房间。大平祥生双臂酸麻胀痛，他隐忍着痛呼声，艰难地一点点地活动着手臂。回来的时候男人端着一个塑料托盘，左右两个食槽里一边放着稀粥，一边盛了清水，透过水面还能看到盆底画着的卡通小狗。他踏进房间，看见眼前的情景，脸上突然一冷，原本翘着嘴角也弯了下来。大平祥生不知道什么时候自己拔出了肛塞，他射进去的精液顺着股间流出来，落在了地上。他怒不可遏，却没有立刻冲上去教训他不知死活的小狗，而是站在原地，深深吸了几口气，强迫自己冷静下来后，缓缓走到大平祥生面前，他盯着眼前人头顶的发旋，还是没忍住，将手上的食盆扣在了他的脸上。大平祥生闭着眼躺在地上，任凭湿润的米粥从自己脸上缓缓滑落，一言不发。男人非常生气，但是他也确实没有精力再射一次了，他居高临下地对着地上的人说道：“不想吃饭可以直说，不用做这种无意义的反抗。”他转身离开，皮鞋踏在米粥上，在地上留下一个个乌黑粘稠的鞋印。听见落锁的声音后，大平祥生提起一口气，缓缓爬到水龙头边，将自己身上的污浊清洗干净，随后靠在墙角，如释重负地陷入昏睡中。

大平祥生饿了整整一天，第二天男人再次端着食水来的时候，看见他的小狗瑟缩地抱着双腿躲在角落里，露在外面的皮肤有些微微发红。男人把大平祥生的双手拷在水管上，随后从口袋里掏出一个药片，将它溶解在饮用水里，把手上的食盒放在青年的脚边。他没说一句话，清理了房间的脏污后便离开了。大平祥生等人走后，盯着地上的食盒看了许久，闭了闭眼，乖乖地伏下身子，认命地像狗一般伸出舌头，一点点将食物卷进嘴里。

大平祥生逐渐习惯了这样的圈养生活，男人每日会过来给他提供一些流食，让他勉强维持在饿不死的边缘。然后便是日复一日的灌肠与强奸。他对灌肠的疼痛感逐渐迟钝，能承受的液体也越来越多，连他自己都对这样的身体感到可怕。每次性事后男人都坚持把精液留在他身体里一会，美其名曰提高受精几率，随后又命令他扒开自己的屁股，当着男人的面一点点将精液排出来。男人还会每日往自己身体里注射些不明不白的激素，说是可以补充营养，促进怀孕。男人每日都会说些母狗，婊子这类的下流话将他贬落到尘埃，但却又会在事后温柔地抚摸着他的肚皮，说些生孩子什么的疯话，他也把将耳朵靠上去，听听那个并不存在的孩子的声音。大平祥生不明白为何这个人能一边极尽地诋毁着母体，却又如此期待由他产下的孩子。大平祥生每天都在心里唾弃他的痴心妄想，却在内心深处暗自期许着，如果真的生了孩子就能离开这个暗无天日的地方，即使是做梦也好，他也恨不得自己身体里能长出个子宫，好快点完成这疯子的心愿。

大平祥生第一次感到不对劲，是在他闻到男人递过来的鱼片粥的时候。喝惯了的鱼片粥突然腥得让他难以忍受。他忍不住将头移向一旁，踢开饭盆，干呕了几下，却什么也没吐出来。心跳加快，腹部的胀痛让他有些难受，他摸了摸自己的额头，发现那里微微发热。身旁的男人看到他的反应却格外的兴奋，他将大平祥生搂进怀里，拍着他的头，忍不住声音有些颤抖：“怀上了，我的好孩子，你终于怀上了。”大平祥生不敢置信，他一面坚信着自己一直以来学习的科学知识，认为男人是绝不可能怀孕的，一面却又暗暗希望这是真的，妄图通过这个莫名其妙的孩子救自己脱离苦海。他带着一点希冀，看向上方的男人，小心翼翼地开口道：“那我，可以出去了吗？”男人一愣，这几乎是大平祥生这么长时间以来第一次开口跟他说话，许久没有开口说话，大平祥生的嗓子沙哑得不行。他清了清嗓子，稍微提高了点音量，又重复了一遍自己的问题。男人犹豫了一下，摸着大平祥生后颈处有些长的发尾，说：“再等等吧，刚怀上胎还不稳，外面可是非常危险的。”大平祥生有些失望，他垂下眼睛，不再开口说一句话。  
他还是像之前一样，吃喝拉撒睡都在这一间小小的地下室里解决，仿佛那矮小的房顶就是他的天，那冰冷的水泥基就是他的地。比起之前，他的身上多了一条薄薄的毛毯，这是他许久以来身上的第一件遮蔽物。他把毯子盖在自己身上，勉强遮住情事的痕迹，看上去就像个在午睡的普通人。他的食物也比往常丰盛了一些，开始能吃一点固体食物了。更主要的是，男人不再强奸他了，也不会每日逼他灌肠来保持身体清洁了，以至于他对男人开始揉捏吸吮他的乳肉，美其名曰通乳的这种变态行为也少了一些抵抗。他真正地感受到了所谓怀孕的好处，并祈祷着这样的日子能再持久一些。甚至如今他略微一皱眉，男人就会担心得紧，会嘘寒问暖，也会满足他一些小要求。因此他经常装作腹痛，好让男人离他远点，多给他些清净。一周以后，大平祥生再次提出了外出的请求。这一次，男人终于答应了。  
他扶着大平祥生的腰，一步步地带着他走向那个曾经遥不可及的铁门。大平祥生看着自己离那扇门越来越近，心里五味杂陈。他甚至突然有些害怕看到外面的情景，害怕回到正常人类的生活。他深吸了几口气，看着男人握上门把手，一点点地拧开了大门。刺眼的太阳光从门缝里透出，大平祥生的眼睛这样明亮的光束了，有些想要流泪，他遮住眼睛，过了好一会，才把手慢慢放下来，看向外面的景象。那是一条有些狭窄的楼梯，仅容一人通过。阳光从楼梯口向下照射进来，为他早已干涸的心灵照进了一丝希望的光。他不由自主地追着那光，握紧两边的扶手，一步步艰难地踏上去。  
随着他踏上最后一个台阶，眼前豁然开朗。映入眼帘的是明亮宽敞的客厅，阳光从旁边的玻璃窗照射进来，把外面的树影和窗台上的花朵投射在餐桌上。大平祥生看向窗外，周围是一片的绿树，没有一个邻居。他的目光又落在前方的大门上，然后停在门锁上，男人顺着他的目光也望向了那扇门，挑了挑眉，弯下腰，将嘴唇贴在他耳边，轻声说：“那扇门，对小狗来说可是很危险的。”可我是人啊，大平祥生想着，他平静地走到窗边，突然发了狠，一把抓过窗台上的小花瓶，转过身，将它砸向男人的头，然后用他全身的力气往大门处跑去。他被囚禁得太久了，身体虚弱不堪，男人猝不及防，额头被砸得有些红肿，完好的花瓶从他身上落下，摔了个稀碎。他脸色阴沉，一动不动地冷眼看着青年往外跑。大平祥生跑到门口，迫不及待地握住门把手，却被上面的电流弹开手臂，摔倒在地上。他面色惨白，头晕目眩，手上刚刚触碰到把手的地方失控地颤动着。他全身无力，喘着气，不甘心地盯着只有一步之遥的大门。男人此时从他身后走来，将趴在地上的大平祥生抱在怀里，无奈地说：“都说了这扇门对小狗很危险了，怎么就不听话呢？别忘了，你可是还怀着孩子呢。”他的手轻轻地抚摸着大平祥生的小腹，表现得像是一个关爱自己孕妻的温柔丈夫。大平祥生躺在男人的臂弯里，眼神有些涣散，看向他的身后。窗外那棵不知名的大树上，稀疏的叶片已经彻底变黄了，将掉未掉地连在树枝上，在轻风的吹拂下微微颤动着。他努力地翻着自己的记忆，上一次看到树叶大概是和母亲去公园散步，那天的阳光灿烂夺目，照在绿油油的树叶上，反射着生命的光芒。  
他的夏天已经结束了。


End file.
